Sagarika
Sagarika, also known as Sagarikadesha and as the Sagarika Kingdoms, is subcontinent in Augea populated mostly by humans. Johannes Strabo; A New Atlas for the Ninth Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p124) Diary of Malatesta da Pontefreddo, mercenary commander (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p8) fr:SagarikaThe land is home to a patchwork of kingdoms and empires, the largest of which is the Zuratha Empire. Sagarika was once an important part of the Arandai Empire. History Long ago, Sagarika was dominated by the Ogre Khans . One such Khagnate was that of Bayalag, which was founded with the purpose of secure continued use of his trade routes. Letter to Amara Nayar, Raja of the Chungsar kingdom in Sagarika (The 9th Scroll, issue 8, p18) The humans of the region eventually rebelled against them, led by the Zuratha Empire who were sponsored by the elven nation of Arandai. The Arandai then became the leading economic and military power in the region. The Arandai Empire colonized large parts of Sagarika Georg Eber; Herbarium Sagarikense (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p47) , though ruled it though a human Raj Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Highborn Elves (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p138). Lately though the Sagarikadeshan have gained more and more independence and the remaining Arandai fortresses find themselves under pressure from the humans . Religion Sagarika is home to many regions and cults. The largest religion practised in Sagarika is Pazu. Pazu is a polytheistic religion featuring animal headed gods and goddesses, and their earthly representatives the asuras, devas and nagas. The religion is known for violent warrior cults who dedicate their mounts and weapons, such as the Gada and the Trishula, to their gods, in hopes of receiving animalistic transformations as boons. Zantism is an expanding religion among the young Sagarikans. Many powerful magicians are said to be acolytes. Vermin living in Sagarika are said to worship a god known as the Plaguebringer. Message intercepted on the Silk Road (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]], issue 6', 'p29) Geography Sagarika lies in southern Augea, south of the Sky Mountains. The Steel Road and the Silk Road passes through the northern parts of Sagarika. The cities of Pavitrastha Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) and Varnavat Malatesta da Pontefreddo (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0204.2, p58) lies in Sagarika. Sagarika is home to many smaller kingdom and empires, among them are: * The Zuratha Empire * The Chungsar Kingdom The Arandai fortress of Acsagrec lies in Sagarika ( ). Transcript of interrogation, Her Majesty’s Court at Acsagrec (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p38) Economy Sagarika is well known as a spice trading nation. The Sagarikadesha also export Camillia to the Arandai. Vetian nations are know to trade with Sagarika , but they have been know to extend their trade to as far as the kingdom of Vanhu Letter from famed explorer and missionary Erik Tombstone (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p4) . Much of their trade passes through the Silk Road, which demands a tithe to the ogres . Culture Devas Devas are a form of supernal found in Sagarika Verdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p134) . They are seen as earthly representatives of the Pazu gods . Vermin In some parts of Sagarika, vermin are said to live side by side with humans. Message intercepted on the Silk Road (The 9th Scroll, issue #7) Military The armies of Sagarika are known for featuring warrior cultists, elephants and flying contraptions called vimanas. Sources Category:Nations